First Statement
by Akatsuki Hotaru
Summary: Entah harus merasa sial atau beruntung bagi Hinata yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan bunka matsuri di konoha gakuen. adakah kejadian diluar dugaan kembali terjadi hari ini? / First series update/ sekuel First Date/ OOC NH pairing/ typoo bertebaran. WARNING INSIDE. RnR?


**Hotaru In : **

Konnichiwa… Ho datang kembali meramaikan FFn dengan fict abal bin gaje milik Ho. Lagi-lagi Ho berharap agar tidak bosan dengan pair ini. ^^

Ini adalah sekuel dari First Date, Ho minta maaf kalau updatenya lama, disamping mati ide *kebiasaan buruk* Ho terhalang cukup lama mempublish fict ini karena sakit hehehe…

Untuk para semua para reader dan reviewer : terima kasih sekali sudah bersedia membaca dank omen fict Ho, sungguh Ho minta maaf sekali tidak bisa membalas satu-satu para review yang sudah repot-repot ninggalin jejak. Bukannya Ho gk mau tapi Ho bener-bener dalam keadaan gk berdaya huhuhu…

Nah gk banyak omong selamat menikmati…

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**First Statement**

**Diclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto **

**First Statement©Hotaru**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Warning : OOC, MISSTYPO(S), GAJE**

**Bagi yang anti NaruHina disarankan segera tekan tombol back! **

**Tidak menerima flame yang tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak rasional**

**Sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Deal!**

**はじめ**

.

.

.

"Selesai!" suara Ino yang memekik girang tertangkap indra pendengarku.

Apakah siksaan Ino padaku akhirnya telah berakhir?

" Buka matamu, Hinata!" perintah Ino.

Aku terdiam, setelah memastikan tak ada sentuhan lagi di wajah perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Rasanya agak lengket, disamping itu terasa lebih berat. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah cermin didepanku. Cermin itu memantulkan seorang wanita dewasa cantik memakai _Junihitoe_ yang balas menatap kearahku. Rambutnya lurus panjang, kulitnya seputih mutiara, bibirnya yang merah merekah oleh lipstick−terlalu merah malah –seperti akan digunakan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang tapi tidak berlebihan. Aku mendapati diri tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari wanita cantik itu, penampilannya terasa anggun mengingatkanku pada para wanita di jaman _Heian_.

"Astaga Hinata! Kau cantik sekali!" pekikan dan pelukan Ino membuatku tersentak dan teringat kalau pantulan itu adalah diriku sendiri.

Mataku menatap horror cermin saat melihat kembali pantulan diriku.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan wajahku sendiri?

"Tidak sia-sia ternyata perjuanganku membuatnya." Ino seakan berbicara sendiri sambil menyentuh _Junihitoe_ _replica_ buatan tangannya sendiri, aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat betapa antusiasnya Ino mendesign kostum Kaguya-_hime_ setelah aku terpilih−melalui undian untuk memerankan tokoh utama drama itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan reaksiku saat mengetahuinya.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atahu merasa sial mendapat peran itu.

_Well_, aku tidak bermasalah dalam menghafal naskah−otakku tergolong encer dalam menghafal sesuatu, yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana harus tampil tanpa gugup di depan banyak orang dengan penampilan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari penampilanku sehari-hari. Kimono dua belas lapis yang terasa tebal dan berat, make-up ala wanita jaman _Heian, _belum lagi…

Kalau sampai _dia_ melihatku…

"Pangeranmu datang." Bisikan Ino pelan.

Aku tersentak dari lamunan, tubuhku menegang saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan pantulan dirinya yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rias dari cermin.

"Naruto-_kun_." Ucapku tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK**

Jeblakan kasar pintu ruang rias yang baru saja dimasuki Hinata membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat dari rongganya, dan jantungnya sudah terasa melompat saat mengetahui pelaku penganiayaan pintu itu.

Pemuda _blonde_ bermata bak _sapphire_ dengan kulit _tan_ nan eksotis, kekasihnya.

Tetapi ada kejanggalan yang tertangkap oleh Hinata…

_Sapphire _indah yang selalu terasa menghipnotis itu kini terasa tajam dan menggelap seakan mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya, termasuk Hinata. G_esture_ tubuhnya terlihat tegang karena suatu amarah yang ditahannya, auranya disekitarnya terasa gelap dan berbahaya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah heran, ia yang semula terkejut −bercampur gugup, saat mendapati kekasihnya datang setelah ia menyelesaikan dramanya berubah menjadi heranan saat melihat kekesalan yang tengah melandanya.

Naruto marah? Tapi pada siapa? Karena Hinata tidak melihat amarah itu tertuju padanya walau kini _sapphire_ itu tengah menatap tajam pada _amethyst_nya.

.

Hinata berusaha melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyamai langkah Naruto yang tengah membawanya−menyeret tepatnya−entah kemana. Sesaat setelah mengejutkan Hinata dengan kehadirannya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merangkul protektif pinggangnya dan langsung membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin, tatapan Naruto-jangan-banyak-tanya-ikut-saja- pada Hinata sesaat ia akan menanyakan kemana dirinya akan dibawanya sukses membuat Hinata bungkam.

_Poor_ Hinata…

"ITU KAGUYA-_HIME_NYA!"

Sebuah teriakan keras seorang pemuda membuat tubuh mereka berjengit kaget, terutama Hinata, baru saja ia akan menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak, tangan besar yang berada dipinggangnya naik kepunggung dan sedetik kemudian Hinata merasa tubuhnya diangkat seseorang.

"Kyaaa. Naruto-_kun!_" pekik Hinata terkejut.

Sontak Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya ke leher Naruto untuk berpegangan agar tidak jatuh. Semburat rona merah langsung menyebar diwajah Hinata begitu menyadari apa yang dilakukan Naruto terlebih lagi saat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Jantung Hinata berdebar berlipat-lipat cepatnya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya berputar-putar.

"HEI KALIAN BERHENTI!"

Teriakan itu kembali mengusik rasa penasaran Hinata dan menyadarkannya dari kemungkinan pingsan oleh perlakuan mendadak Naruto. Dialihkan _amethyst_ itu ke arah punggung Naruto. Terlihat seorang siswa tengah menunjuk kearahnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

Hinata membelalakan matanya saat melihat segerombol siswa berjumlah puluhan tergesa-gesa bermunculan dari balik lorong menyusul siswa pertama.

"Pegangan yang erat, Hinata-_chan_!" bisik Naruto, nadanya tajam.

Tanpa disuruh dua kalipun Hinata mendekap leher Naruto erat saat melihat pandangan 'lapar' para siswa yang ditujukan padanya, sedetik kemudian Naruto melesat cepat, berlari dengang menggendong '_bridal style_' Hinata menjauhi para siswa 'lapar' yang langsung ikut berlari mengejar.

.

.

BRAAK, DUAK!

"Hei apa-apaan ka.."

BRAK

SRAAK

"Auw!"

"Ouch"

PRAAAAANG

PRAANG

KLANG

KLANG

"Aduh!"

BRUK

BLAM

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

"Aduh!"

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU!"

"Ugh!"

"MINGGIRR!"

GREEETT….

DUAK!

BRAK BRAK BRAK BRUK BRUK BRUK BUK BUK BUUUUK!

Hinata menatap Horor keributan dan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Naruto. Naruto sangat kuat dan gesit menghindari para pengejar 'lapar'nya sambil membuat kerusakan dan keonaran setiap saat ada kesempatan.

Awalnya Hinata mengira Naruto tidak sengaja saat kakinya menabrak sebuah palang kayu melintang yang digunakan untuk membuat stand dilapangan menjadi semakin melintang di tengah jalan yang dilalui mereka. Namun saat Naruto berlari menuju keramaian stand di sepanjang halaman sekolah membantah semua itu.

Naruto berlari menunduk saat melihat sepasang siswa tengah mengangkat sebuah triplek besar yang− entah digunakan untuk apa, melewatinya namun berhenti sesaat dan berbalik untuk mementalkan triplek malang itu dengan tendangan 'indah' kakinya. Triplek itu melayang membentur tiang stand yang langsung jatuh menutupi para pengejarnya, kemudian lari lagi tanpa mempedulikan mereka dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya.

Sekali, Hinata menahan nafas saat tanpa sengaja mendengar dengusan meremehkan dari Naruto. Hinata mencoba berfikir positif kalau Naruto melakukan itu untuk menghambat mereka.

Naruto menarik sebuah taplak meja yang diatasnya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk peralatan makanan di sebuah stand makanan sesaat setelah menurunkan Hinata sejenak dan langsung kembali menggendong Hinata dan kabur bersamaan dengan bunyi peralatan makan yang pecah.

Kedua, Hinata membelalakan matanya saat melihat seringai dan kilatan rasa puas di mata _sapphire_ itu saat terpikirkan pertanyaan, _Apa Naruto_-kun _sengaja?_

Dan terakhir yang membuat Hinata menatap horror adalah saat Naruto dengan sengaja menggeser sedikit tumpukan _krate_ kosong tempat botol minuman memposisikan sedemikian rupa dan menendang keras membuat jejeran tumpukan itu jatuh dengan efek _domino_ setiap menyentuh benda lain. Radius kerusakannya?

Lima kali lipat lebih lebar dan luas dari ulahnya saat menarik taplak-taplak meja penuh perabotan makanan itu. pecahan piring dan gelas berserakan, sendok, garpu, pisau… oke cukup!

Tatapan horror Hinata sudah menjelaskan itu semua kok Naruto. Terlebih lagi dengan seringai yang terkembang lebar sekarang dan tawa lepasnya.

_Well, _tidak diragukan lagi kalau dari awan Naruto memang **sengaja** melakukan semua itu. Lihat saja sikapnya yang ringan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun saat mendengar makian, umpatan dan gerutuan korban-korban ulahnya.

O-oke, kini Hinata mengerti−sangat mengerti malah kalau predikat pangeran tampan yang terkenal suka berbuat keributan dan keonaran Naruto tidak main-main.

.

.

.

BLAM

Naruto menggeser dan menutup puntu gudang olahraga dan menguncinya dari dalam setelah mendudukan Hinata diatas tumpukan matras empuk disana.

Ia mendengus keras berusaha menormalkan deru nafas lelahnya sehabis menghindari para kejaran parasit yang ingin menjangkau bunga miliknya, Hinata.

Tatapan tajam langsung menghunus biru langit itu saat menoleh pada Hinata, kening Hinata yang berkerut dan wajahnya yang cemberut membuat kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Baru kali ini Hinata menatap tajam Naruto tanpa gugup dan semburat merah yang selalu hadir di pipi ranum Hinata saat berduaan dengannya.

"Ke… kenapa Hinata-_chan?_" Naruto bertanya gugup.

Hinata menggebungkan pipinya dan menarik nafas berat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"_Mo_ Naruto-_kun_, perbuatanmu tadi sangat keterlaluan." Desis Hinata.

"A… aku kan hanya menjau- tidak, bukan, menyelamatkanmu dari mereka." Tukas Naruto membela diri, Naruto sedikit berhati-hati dalam memilih kata saat melihat kening Hinata yang berkerut semakin dalam.

"Tapi kasihan orang lain yang jadi korban ulahmu." Geram Hinata.

Naruto tertegun melihat amarah Hinata sangat jelas dimata _amethyst_nya dari dekat. Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan Hinata, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata, itu bukan masalah be-"

"Kasihan mereka Naruto-_kun_!" tukas Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto.

Naruto mengerang pelan frustasi, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Hinata bisa bersikap setegas itu, ia sedikit bergidik saat menatap mata itu kembali, ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar matahari dari satu jendela itu, ditambah dengan Hinata yang _full_ kostum dan _make_-_up_ menatap tajam, mengingatkan Naruto pada hantu wanita cantik berkimono yang lehernya bisa memanjang dan terbang menembus tembok.

"Baiklah aku akan mengganti semua kerusakan." Kata Naruto mengalah.

"Minta maaf juga." Tukas Hinata

"Apa? Tidak!" tolak Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya sih minta ma-"

"Itu juga gara-gara kau!" sambar Naruto menuding hidung Hinata.

Hinata menepis kesal telunjuk Naruto.

"Kenapa a-"

"Karena kau terlalu cantik dan memesona semua orang!" potong Naruto tak mau kalah. "Terutama para siswa, termasuk aku." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Eh?"

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

.

Kaki Naruto terasa seakan terpaku di depan pintu masuk ruang rias saat pandangannya menangkap pantulan sesosok gadis yang tengah tercenung di depan cermin. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi dan sapphirenya sedikit melebar, Naruto juga tidak berhasil menutup mulutnya yang terus saja manganga lebar.

Naruto merasa seakan melihat sosok jelmaan _Ukiyo-e_ yang keluar dari lukisannya.

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata itu cantik dan pasti akan sangat cantik kalau saja gadis itu mau sedikit saja berdandan. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak suka dengan penamplan polos Hinata sehari-hari, hanya saja bayangan betapa cantiknya Hinata saat itu terkadang terlintas dikepala Naruto.

Tetapi melihat Hinata sekarang, lebih dari yang Naruto banyangkan…

Bagaimana Naruto, Hinata sangat cantik kan?

Menurut Naruto, butuh kata yang lebih dari _sangat cantik_ untuk mengomentari penampilan Hinata saat ini. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja mereka bertatapan dicermin.

Oh… berterimakasihlah pada _bunka matsuri_−festival kebudayaan rutin yang diadakan sekolahnya setiap tahun, tidak lupa juga berterima kasih pada pencetus ide dari kelas Hinata yang memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan sebuah drama klasik Jepang yang berjudul Kaguya-_hime_ sehingga Naruto bisa melihat sisi lain penampilan Hinata.

Dan tidak lupa berterimakasihlah pada _dia_ yang sudah membuat penampilan Hinata untuk beberapa jam seperti ini.

"Naruto-_kun_." Suara lembut yang mengalun memanggil namanya itu berhasil menarik kembali kendali diri Naruto yang langsung menghadiahkan Hinata dengan cengiran lebarnya yang memesona, membuat Hinata sontak menundukan kepalanya gugup.

Naruto kembali terkekeh kecil membayangkan wajah Hinata yang merona hingga telinga.

"Menyingkir dari jalan. Naruto." Sebuah suara datar dan dingin membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Neji!" desis Naruto begitu melihat pemilik suara yang menyebalkan itu.

Naruto mundur selangkah memberi jalan Neji yang membawa tumpukan pamphlet untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu pada adikku."

_**Ctak**_.

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Naruto saat mendengar suara rendah dengan nada mengancam milik Neji tepat saat melintas di depannya.

"Terserah aku mau bagaimana menatap kekasihku." Tukas Naruto tidak kalah lirih membalas perkataan Neji−tidak lupa seringai menyebalkannya ia sunggingkan dengan senang hati, langkah Neji sukses terhenti.

Tatapan mesum heh? Yang benar saja. Naruto akui dirinya memang mesum, tapi apa Neji buta hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana tatapan mesum dan tatapan memuja yang ia berikan pada Hinata.

Jelas Naruto tidak terima hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengakui kau sebagai kekasih Adikku." Neji bersuara rendah menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi diwajah datarnya yang selalu menjadi andalan Neji sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Itulah kenyataan yang harus kau terima. _**Nii-chan**_." Balas Naruto tidak gentar dengan sengaja menekankan penuh pada kata _Nii-chan_ tanpa melepas seringai menyebalkannya.

"Menantangku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dasar pembuat masalah."

"Lebih baik daripada sister complex."

_**Ctak**_.

Perempatan siku kembali muncul dikepala yang berbeda.

"Tidak sopan."

"Muka datar."

"_Nii-san_?" panggilan halus Hinata berhasil menghentikan perdebatan kecil Neji dan Naruto. Hinata kini sudah menatap heran pada kedua orang yang berdebat didepan pintu masuk.

Neji menggeram kecil dengan tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adiknya memanggil. Mata Neji sukses membelalakan matanya saat menatap sosok adiknya itu.

"Hinata?" panggilnya ragu untuk memastikan.

Neji tidak pernah membayangkan Hinata akan terlihat begitu berbeda saat memakai kostum Kaguya-hime itu. Sial, pantas saja tadi Naruto sampai dibuatnya terpaku hingga menghalangi jalan seperti orang bodoh, Neji sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini, ia hanya berharap sikapnya tidak seperti Naruto.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata bingung dengan tatapan heran saat melihat reaksi aneh kakaknya, matanya tidak berkedip dan mulut yang beberapa kali terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditelannya kembali.

"_Nii-san_?" panggil Hinata lagi karena tidak juga mendapat respon dari Neji.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat reaksi Neji. Ia mendengus keras, sudah pasti Neji tidak pernah melihat penampilan Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu pada kekasihku **Nii-**_**san.**_" Sindir Naruto mengembalikan perkataan Neji tadi dan lagi-lagi menekankan pada kata Nii-san yang sukses membuat Neji tersadar dan langsung melotot kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak seperti itu! dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" bentak Neji.

Hinata dan Ino hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan saling melempar pandangan heran menatap dua orang yang kembali adu mulut.

.

"Bagaimana? Hasil karyaku bagus kan _senpai_-_tachi_?" Ino berinisiatif bertanya pendapat mereka dengan kedua tangan mengarah kearah Hinata mengusahakan untuk menghentikan kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu−sekaligus pamer.

Usaha Ino tidak sia-sia mereka mereka berdua kembali menoleh pada Hinata yang langsung menahan nafasnya gugup karena tiba-tiba ditatap begitu _intens_ oleh kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Apa tidak keterlaluan warna merah _lipstick_ itu?" tanya sekaligus komentar Neji yang langsung disetujui Hinata dalam hati, Hinata memang sudah menduga warna _lipsticknya_ terlalu terang.

Ino berdecak pelan sebelum menjawab, "Kaguya-_Hime_ itu sosok wanita anggun dan dewasa Neji-_senpai_, keanggunan Hinata memang tidak diragukan tetapi wajahnya terlalu imut, tidak cocok dengan image Kaguya-_hime_. Penampilan Hinata akan lebih maksimal di panggung kalau ia berpenampilan sebagai sosok wanita dewasa."

Neji menyimak penjelasan Ino dengan wajah datar sambil memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Yah… patut diakui Neji kalau Hinata benar-benar terlihat berbeda jika berpenampilan seperti ini.

Karena sangat _bukan_ Hinata..

"Aku menyukainya." Sambar Naruto yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil terus menatap Hinata.

"_Sangat_ menyukainya." Lanjutnya tanpa melepas tatapan _sapphire_ yang terus menatap lurus pada Hinata, nadanya terdengar sangat puas. "Terima kasih Ino." Ucapnya lagi kali ini menatap Ino yang ikut tersenyum penuh arti.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya saat menangkap sesuatu yang tersirat dalam pandangan Naruto dan Ino.

Bisa dipastikan wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengarnya, ia langsung menundukan wajahnya saat Naruto beralih untuk menatapnya kembali.

Senang…

Ya… Hinata sangat senang mendengar pujian dari Naruto yang berhasil membuatnya lebih percaya diri saat tampil nanti.

"Apa kau yakin Hinata?" tanya Neji skeptis. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa memba−"

"Yakinlah Hinata-_chan_. Buat para penonton terpesona dengan penampilanmu di panggung, sebagaimana kau membuat kami di sini terpesona padamu." Kata Naruto memotong perkataan yang akan diucapkan Neji.

_Amethyst_ Hinata melebar saat mendengat perkataan Naruto, perlahan ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot lembut.

"Mungkin kau bukan gadis yang menonjol di kelas dan pemalu." Ucap Naruto," Aku tahu kau tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, atahu menjadi bahan gosip karena aku." Kilatan menggoda tersirat dalam mata _sapphire_ itu membuat Hinata kembali merona merah dan Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah putih cantik itu kembali menguarkan semburat merah yang sangat disukainya.

Hinata merasa malu, ternyata Naruto mengetahui keadaannya. Walau Naruto sudah berkali-kali meminta Hinata untuk mengatakan apa yang tidak membuatnya nyaman jika berkaitan dengan dirinya, tetapi Hinata tetap tidak mengatakannya, Hinata hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto dengan keluh kesah tidak pentingnya hanya karena beberapa penggemar Naruto yang tidak suka melihatnya sebagai kekasih Naruto.

"… Tetapi itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bersinar kan? Karena aku… tidak sembarangan memilih gadis sebagai kekasihku." Lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran lebar yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Senyuman hangat yang membuat hati Hinata mau tak mau ikut merasa hangat dan membalasnya dengan senyuman paling manis yang bisa ia berikan pada Naruto yang telah susah payah menyemangatinya seperti ini.

.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Wajah Hinata sukses kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tampil. Terlebih lagi saat perkataan Naruto secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata menjadi lebih percaya diri saat bermain drama. Oleh karena itu Hinata hanya berusaha focus pada perannya tanpa memikirkan dampak setelahnya.

Membuat semua siswa yang menonton terpesona akan dirinya.

"Haah… Aku menyesal menyuruhmu membuat orang-orang terpesona karena penampilanmu." Gerutuan Naruto kembali menarik Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ti… tidak ada hubungannya." Tukas Hinata mencoba kembali galak dan mengabaikan debaran jantungnya.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya." Bantah Naruto. "Kau itu milikku, tidak ada orang yang boleh memilikimu!" Ucap Naruto lagi saat melihat gelagat Hinata yang akan membantah.

Debaran jantung Hinata meningkat dua kali lipat. Disatu sisi ia senang karena Naruto menganggap dia miliknya tapi di sisi lain Hinata cemas. Hinata tidak tahu motif utama Naruto menjadikan Hinata miliknya karena pemuda itu selama ini tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya.

Hinata butuh kepastian, kesederhanaan Naruto yang tidak ingin memamerkan kekayaannya, optimismenya dalam memandang masalah, kelembutan yang selalu diberikan padanya, perhatiannya, kejujurannya dan kasih sayangnya walau Hinata tak yakin Naruto sadar mengenai hal terakhir itu.

Semakin lama Hinata dekat dan mengenal Naruto, semakin dalam ia terpikat oleh sapphire cerah yang selalu terasa hangat saat melihatnya.

"Aku bukan barang dan milik siapa-siapa." Tanpa sadar Hinata berkata sangat pelan, ia terkejut pada dirinya sendiri dan berharap Naruto tidak mendengarnya mengingat posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. "Po…pokoknya harus minta Maaf." Kata Hinata lagi cepat menutupi perkataan sebelumnya. Ia akan sangat malu kalau Naruto sampai mendengarnya.

Tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tidak mengabulkan permohonanmu, _nee_ Hinata…

"Tentu saja kau **milikku**." Tegas Naruto, dengan cepat ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. "Lagi pula aku tidak pernah mengatakan dan menganggapmu sebagai barang." Desah Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan anggapan Hinata.

Mata Hinata membesar, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan mendengar dan menanggapi perkataannya. Sungguh ia merasa malu tapi disaat yang bersamaan hinata merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Dengar." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah mungil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Kau tidak tahu betapa kesalnya aku mendengar obrolan vulgar mereka akan menemuimu dan menjadikanmu pacar. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa puasnya aku saat membuat para pengejarmu tersungkur ditanah. Dan kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa terpesonanya aku saat melihat penampilan barumu hari ini−walau aku sangat tidak menyukai respon yang sama berlaku juga pada yang lain." Gusar Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak pingsan di depannya.

"Dan lagi aku tidak bisa mencium gadis yang tidak aku cintai, titik!" tegas Naruto sukses membuat Hinata diam terpaku, airmatanya tanpa bisa dicegah, ia sangat bahagia… sungguh bahagia…

Naruto tercekat dan langsung panic saat melihat Hinata menangis, ia memikirkan kembali perkataan mana yang dilontarkan pada Hinata sehingga gadis itu menjadi sedih. Apa karena dirinya yang begitu kekeh tidak ingin minta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi?

_Baka_, Naruto! Dasar tidak peka…

"Hi… Hinata-_chan_, jangan menangis!" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Terlebih lagi saat Hinata langsung menundukan kepalanya.

Rasa bersalah langsung menyergap hati Naruto tanpa ampun, ia menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan Hinata dan membuatnya menangis.

Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana tangis bahagia dan sedih ya Naruto?

"Aku… aku akan minta maaf pada semuanya. Aku akan menurutimu Hinata-_chan, _kumohon jangan menangis!" ditangkupnya kembali wajah ayu itu dan hapusnya aliran airmata Hinata dengan lembut.

"_Hiks_… _Hiks_…"

"Ma… maaf Hinata-_chan."_

"_Hiks_… hihihi… _Hiks_…"

"Maaf Hinata-" Naruto mengedipkan kelopak matanya perlahan beberapa kali."-_chan?_" Ia bersuara lirih saat mendengar sebuah tawa geli bercampur pada suara tangisan Hinata.

Dan kening Naruto mengerut saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum namun air matanya masih mengalir deras, ia semakin Heran saat tak melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata _amethyst_ lembut Hinata.

"I… ini tangis bahagia." Hinata berkata dan memandang lembut Naruto. "A…Aku senang karena…" Merasa Hinata belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Naruto terperangah kaget sekaligus takjub saat tiba-tiba Hinata langsung memeluk dan mencium bibir Naruto singkat−sangat singkat, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengambil inisiatif duluan untuk menciumnya, bisa dipastikan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang direbus berulang kali, karena setelahnya ia membenamkan penuh pada pundak Naruto.

.

Hening beberapa menit. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah hal nekat yang dilakukannya tadi. Naruto pun juga sama. Tiba-tiba ia jadi sangat pendiam dan hanya membalas memeluknya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Hinata-_chan_." Suara lembut Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Rasa gugup yang agak memudar mulai kembali menyerangnya.

"Y..ya?"

"Aku…" jeda sejenak, "Terlalu sebentar."

"Eh?"

"Terlalu sebentar."

Nada suara datar Naruto membuat Hinata penasaran. Hinata menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup saat perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan Naruto menerawang ke jendela di samping kanannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Naruto-_kun?_" tanyanya heran.

Sapphire yang menatapnya tiba-tiba membuat Hinata merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Terlalu sebentar!." Protes Naruto.

Ditangkupnya leher belakang Hinata dengan tangan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau masih belum bisa juga ya Hinata-_chan?_" Naruto menempelkan kedua kening mereka, membuat Hinata terkejut tapi tidak menghindar.

Rasa-rasanya… Hinata mulai hapal dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Ciuman itu seperti ini…"

Hinata hanya bisa menahan Nafasnya saat Naruto kembali mencium dan melumat bibirnya hingga _lipstick_ merah di bibirnya tak berwarna merah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelahnya di atas tumpukan matras yang terasa empuk di dalam gudang sekolah…

"Naruto-_kun_." Panggil Hinata pelan suaranya terendam oleh dada Naruto, ia tidak mau repot-repot menggeser posisinya yang sudah nyaman berbaring di pelukan Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya hanya untuk memperjelas suaranya.

"Ya _hime."_ Jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memeluk sambil memainkan rambut Hinata yang terasa halus.

"Jangan lupa…"

"?"

"Janjimu."

…

…

"Janji?"

…

…

"Menganti dan minta maaf pada 'korban-korban' tak berdosamu."

…

…

…

…

"Baik… baik…"

Naruto mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**本当に終わり**

**.**

**.**

A/N : yeah Owari~ fiuh~.. Ho minta maaf ya kalo sekuel ini jauh dari kata sempurna dan sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca. Ho agak maksa buat fict ini karena kondisi Ho yang terus menurun, gk sempet cek ulang typo dan sebagainya. Ho berharap semoga para pembaca yang menunggu First series Ho terobati kangennya. Ho benar-benar gk enak udah buat para reader menunggu. Dan mohon berkenan RnR fict Ho.^^

Akhir kata:

どうもありがとうございます。

Hotaru Out.


End file.
